


For better or worse

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Amuse
Genre: Angst, Disappointment, Emotional Hurt, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Quando le cose erano cambiate, quando loro erano cambiati, non aveva più potuto ignorarlo, e quasi si pentiva di aver permesso al loro rapporto di coinvolgerli fino a quel punto.
Relationships: Satoh Takeru/Totani Kimito





	For better or worse

**~ For better or worse ~**

_[You said “Go slow, I fall behind.”_

_The second hands unwinds]_

Takeru aveva sempre avuto un rapporto particolare con Kimito.

Si conoscevano da parecchi anni, avevano lavorato spesso insieme e con il tempo erano anche riusciti a diventare buoni amici.

Eppure c’era qualcosa fra di loro che non avrebbe saputo spiegarsi, e ogni volta che si ritrovavano insieme aveva come la sensazione che il più piccolo gli tacesse qualcosa, che si sentisse a disagio quando si trovavano insieme.

E fino a quando tutto si era mantenuto sul livello di una normale amicizia, nemmeno troppo profonda, non ci aveva nemmeno tenuto eccessivamente a scoprire quale fosse la ragione dietro i suoi silenzi.

Quando le cose erano cambiate, quando _loro_ erano cambiati, non aveva più potuto ignorarlo, e quasi si pentiva di aver permesso al loro rapporto di coinvolgerli fino a quel punto.

Si allungò verso di lui, avvolgendosi il lenzuolo intorno ai fianchi e posandogli il mento sul petto, fissandolo negli occhi.

“Allora?” gli domandò, alzando un sopracciglio.

“Allora cosa?” rispose il più piccolo, il tono di voce pacato come sempre, portando le mani alle tempie e ravviandosi i capelli, a disagio.

Takeru sospirò, tirandosi su a sedere e mettendoglisi di fianco.

“Cosa stai pensando?” provò, con un approccio diretto, sperando finalmente di poter abbattere quel muro fra di loro.

Cominciava ad infastidirlo, e tanto, perché Kimito iniziava a piacergli più di quanto avesse prospettato all’inizio di quella relazione.

Aveva bisogno di sapere se anche per lui fosse lo stesso.

Totani scrollò le spalle, iniziando a torturarsi le dita. Rimase in silenzio a lungo, ma Takeru non l’avrebbe aiutato a parlargli fino a che lui stesso non si fosse deciso a farlo.

Era stanco.

“Non penso a niente. È solo che...” iniziò a spiegare. “Mi sembra strano, tutto qui. Me e te insieme. Voglio dire, da quando siamo entrati all’agenzia io e te siamo sempre andati di pari passo per un certo periodo, e poi...” s’interruppe ancora, sospirando, e il più grande iniziò a presagire dove andasse a parare quel tipo di discorso.

Si ritrasse, quasi istintivamente, per quanto non fosse stata ancora formulata nessun’accusa.

“E poi?” gli chiese, alzando un sopracciglio, sulla difensiva.

“E poi tu hai bruciato tutte le tappe e io mi sono sentito lasciato indietro. Non dico di essere geloso o altro, sei bravo e tutto quello che hai l’hai meritato, ma...” forzò un sorriso, scuotendo la testa. “Mi sono sentito inferiore, tutto qui.”

Takeru sarebbe volentieri scoppiato a ridere se l’amarezza nelle parole di Kimito non lo avesse colpito nel suo punto più debole.

Il tempo aveva lasciato un vuoto fra di loro, e su questo il più piccolo aveva perfettamente ragione. Era un vuoto che Takeru non avrebbe mai voluto che esistesse, che non aveva creato di proposito, e che aveva sempre sperato con tutte le sue forze che gli altri ignorassero.

Tanto più Kimito, che adesso si trovava insieme a lui nel suo letto, che adesso lo fissava con quell’espressione così triste che Takeru aveva davvero voglia di strappargliela dal volto.

“Kimi...” mormorò, udendo una nota irritata nella propria voce che non aveva inteso, ma che era quasi naturale. Prese fiato, prima di continuare. “Non è mai stata mia intenzione farti sentire messo da parte, lasciarti indietro o chissà cos’altro.” gli spiegò, semplicemente, perché si era sentito così maledettamente ferito dalle sue parole che in quel momento non aveva intenzione di dirgli altro che potesse farlo sentire meglio.

Kimito dovette percepire la sua ostilità, e parve prenderne atto.

Alzò le spalle, stendendosi sotto le lenzuola e dandogli la schiena, sussurrando una buonanotte a malapena udibile, prima di spegnere la luce, senza aggiungere altro.

Takeru rimase seduto a fissare ancora per un po’ la sua schiena, pensieroso.

Gli avrebbe potuto dire quanto si sbagliasse.

Quanto poco sentisse di meritare tutto ciò che gli era successo e tutte le occasioni che gli erano state date, quanto avrebbe voluto che ciascuna di quelle occasioni fosse lì anche per gli altri, che fosse lì anche per lui.

Ma Totani non l’avrebbe di certo capito, così come alla fine aveva dimostrato di non capire molto di lui.

Era deluso, Takeru.

Era deluso da quel desiderio che aveva provato nei suoi confronti, e dal modo in cui quel desiderio si era appena infranto, mostrandosi come un’illusione, mostrandogli che quel muro fra di loro era insormontabile.

E tutto per un semplice errore di calcolo da parte di Kimito, e la cosa gli faceva più male di quanto fosse disposto ad ammettere.

Gli avrebbe voluto dire quanto invece fosse lui a sentirsi inferiore, ma non l’avrebbe fatto.

Non avrebbe mosso un dito per fare stare meglio qualcuno che l’aveva fatto sentire ancora peggio di quanto già non stesse.


End file.
